Autmn Malice
by Kaze no Okami
Summary: As another of Naraku's incarnations is freed into the world, to wreck havoc and kill, what will Inuyasha due? What will happen in the autumn paradise of Fuedal Japan? Who is Oni no Okami really loyal to?


Chapter One: Recollection  
  
It was a chill fall morning, leaves dancing in the breeze on their descent to the already tri-colored ground. Indeed the once green ground had turned in the wake of frost, to a less exciting brown, this brown now covered by satin red, pumpkin orange, and canary yellow leaves. Adding more depth to scene was the ever present scent of pine needles, an intense aroma bringing attention to the ever green forest of the area. All the layers merged together as they ascended into the clouds, climbing the contrasted slope of a mountain. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, casting golden rays of rejuvenating light down upon the weather scarred landscape, it was almost as if the fall forest were glowing as they bathed in the virgin light. As the sun reached the top of the mountain the lone figure of man appeared, dressed in bright red, with flowing azure hair, and piercing black eyes all of this crowned by ears.  
Inuyasha clasped his hands together allowing the sleeves of his suit to fall over them, this provided little protection from the stinging cold winds. [Why is their even a need for seasons?] he thought to himself as he stared out into the sea of leaves before him. He stared as though he were in a trance considering all that had happened to him lately, he though of the romance that had developed between he and Kagome, of the collaboration of his brother and Kagara. He lost himself in thought, at least until he heard her words "Inuyasha breakfast is ready." He turned and stared Kagome in the eyes for just an instant before he began the trek back to the camp, where Mirokyu and Sango had already began eating, and as he did he wondered when he next be alone with Kagome.  
Sango and Mirokyu ate in silence, as they had been doing for some time, nothing had been the same between them since that day. Mirokyu finished off a rice ball and reached for another, only for Sango to slap his wrist. "What was that for?" Mirokyu said in an obnoxious tone, hoping to knock Sango off her guard. "You've had more than your share of the food. You need to leave some for Inuyasha and Kagome too, you know?" Sango won with that one comment, she smirked and thanked her father for the linguistic skills he had gave her.  
Kagome looked ahead of her to see Inuyasha moving slowly down the forest path. With each breath he took she saw a fine mist rise from his mouth and nose, she saw the pain he was in limping with each step. Indeed his last battle had not gone as well as the former, Oni Okami bringing him to brink of death. She recalled the battle, how the demon wolf had used his psychic powers to predict Inuyasha's every move, and how he had bested him in one swift movement of his wrist. She thought how difficult it would be to fell this incarnation of Naraku, this satanic being with such apathetic eyes. Her skin tingled at the thought of his eyes, how he paralyzed her with his gaze. Inuyasha looked back to see if Kagome was still behind him and dropped his jaw at what he saw.  
Kagome just stood in front of him lost in deep thought, a sorrowful look on her face. Inuyasha's heart sank at the thought of what she must have been thinking, and as he thought of it himself, his eyes filled with rage. "Kagome" he whispered softly walking over to her, she looked wan and yet she was so stunning. He held out is arms and as he did she fell into his embrace, clinging tightly to his chest. Inuyasha's eyes sank back into his head, his face turned red as though he were about to scream [I thought she of all people would have remembered the wound I have there.] he thought to himself. Just as he was about to let out a yelp she moved from him, and the stinging stopped, "Let's go to breakfast Inuyasha." she said, leaving him behind.  
Mirokyu sat in silence, meditating as he had many other mornings; Sango nibbled on her breakfast, slowly finishing it off. As she finished she turned Mirokyu, [He looks so peaceful in meditation, though he's probably recollecting his most enjoyed, perverted moments instead of walking the path of truth.] Sango thought to herself, a look of disguist on her face. Even though she critisized Mirokyu for his perverted thoughts though, she had her own. She imagined her hand moving slowly down his bare chest, him moving his hand slowly down to her- She was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of Kagome's voice, and Inuyasha's unmistakable, heavy, footsteps. "Look who I found." Kagome said pointing to the smug faced, dog eared man behind her. Sango merely displayed a slight, unsure, grin as she prepared two plates of rice balls.  
  
Chapter Two: Flame  
  
Once beautiful Cherry Trees stood absent of life at the edges of the placid azure lake. Beyond the Cherry Orchard, standing tall in the autumn breeze, was a vast golden field. Farmers trudged through the field, ghost in the grain, harvesting their well tended crop, listening to the soft but ever present white noise of waves crashing against the shore. Women sat outside of their homes, weaving and preparing dinner, enjoying every breath of the fall air. Children, young and innocent, played hide and seek at the edge of the nearby pine forest. Fisherman, sailed across the lake in their small wooden boats, nets weaved of grain stalks trailing behind them. The mood of the day was perfect, everyone working in harmony doing their part to help the village, enjoying every minutes of life. Slowly however dark clouds moved in from the horizon, carrying with them an ominous feeling.  
A fine mist of crystal pure rain water began to fall from the sky, refreshing the villagers, and yet at the same time killing the mood. The clouds began to move around a central point, a maelstrom in the sky. The once gentle breeze picked up in strength, blowing what remained of the Sakura Blossoms off the trees, picking up Pine Needles, and creating small cyclones from the rain. At the same time the rain picked up in force, demanding the inhabitants retreat to their homes. The fishermen struggled to move their boats to the shore, fought the force of the wind and water. The farmers hurried to move their harvest back to the main village, pushing the heavy carts with all their strength. The children rushed home, attempting to keep their balance on the sleek, slick grass. The women raced to save their food in the wake of the storm.  
In their rush no one had noticed the presence of an outsider, dressed in a black robe and cape, his long black hair floating in the wind, a look of malice on his face. He stood straight, staring forth into the sea of movement, he worked his lips into a smirk as he pulled from his robes a sword. His sword a golden blade attach to polished onyx, a ruby embedded in it, his eyes dialated as he lifted it. "The flames of mars burn in me, enveloping my soul. My hands burn in the wake of the Martian light, my blade set ablaze in its presence. I implore ye, burn this malice from my heart, cleanse this impure mind. My foes are ash in your wake, I ask you let your fire burn them." He said with such confidence that despite the fact that said it softly, the entire village stood at attention before him. He smirked as lowered his blade, he licked his lips and inhaled a deep breath as the villagers burst into flame. The rain wind scattering their ashes over the landscape.  
The stranger waltzed slowly to the council house, enjoying the aroma of burning flesh, the smell of ash. He entered the doors of the house smirking at the sight before him. Standing in silence, a look of disbelief, was a young girl who appeared no older than ten. "Well, hello little girl." the stranger said in a voice, deep with hatred. He held out his slender, smooth, and yet deadly hand, waiting for the girl to do the same. She hesitated, searching his face for any trace of malice, and finding none she reached out and grasped his hand, holding it tightly. He held her hand tightly as he stepped down to her height, embracing her, offering some hope of comfort.  
He and the girl walked side by side, hand in hand into the records room of the building. He lifted his free hand and with a single movement of his wrist summoned forth from one of the numerous cabinets, a glowing piece of the Shickon Jewel. The girl stared on in awe, amazed at the strangers power, she went into light thought, attempting to figure out who he was or what his intentions were, only to find nothing. He looked down to her and with a smile said "You can hold on to this for me, until I get back." with that he walked out leaving the girl to her thoughts, thoughts of good and evil, love and hate.  
  
Chapter Three: Kemi  
  
The afternoon sun shone down upon the gentle grain filled plains, down upon the pristine, glass like, lake. Inuyasha and Mirokyu walked side by side, down the dusty pathway, through the freshly harvested golden fields, while Kagome and Sango trailed behind talking in sporatic circles, of such things as love and previous battles. [What is up with Kagome?] Inuyasha thought, a look of worry on his face. The more he thought about it the angrier he got, his face a crimson red. At last he exploded "What the hell is up with you!?" He asked Kagome. "Grr, what do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome implored him, in a stern voice, only to have Inuyasha walk off. Kagome only smirked as she yelled one word to him, "Sit!"  
Inuyasha picked himself up off the sun warmed ground, dusting specks of red dirt off his crimson suit, rubbing his back in an attempt to end the pain. "What did ya do that for?!" He implored Kagome, deep resent covering the passion in his eyes. "I had every right to, especially after your little outburst." was the reply he received, from a voice euphoric off the taste of minor victory. As the argument continued Mirokyu and Sango looked on, Mirokyu smirking and thouroughly enjoying the situation, Sango giving him a "Go to hell look."  
Continuing down the path 


End file.
